


Por culpa de un bizcocho

by Amelia_Badguy



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_Badguy/pseuds/Amelia_Badguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones solamente quería descansar, hacerse algo para comer y ya, pero claramente no pensó los efectos que tendría aquella comida en el vulcano ni nada de aquello.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Por culpa de un bizcocho

No era ningún misterio para nadie que para el doctor McCoy no había nada mejor que cocinar sus propias comidas, pues a pesar de comer lo del replicador, el hombre odiaba los sabores que tenía. Seguramente aquello se debía a crecido en una familia donde se seguía cocinando y al hecho que al hombre tampoco le agradaba demasiado la tecnología, al menos la que no estuviera ocupada en el campo de la medicina.

Por eso cuando el vulcano lo fue a buscar, para hablarle sobre unas cosas que le había pedido el capitán, no le sorprendió encontrar al médico en su hora de descanso —cuando al fin podía darse una hora de descanso en aquella caótica nave— en la cocina, comiendo lo que había terminado de cocinar, que parecía ser un bizcocho, o al menos de aquello tenía la forma, pensó el vulcano.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Spock? — Le preguntó el médico después de haber pasado el bocado de comida que tenía en la boca, sintiendo por el sabor que había quedado realmente bien, pensó, mientras esperaba la respuesta del moreno.

— El capitán me pidió que le recordase que debe estar listo para cuando bajemos al planeta — Le dijo alzando su ceja como siempre, mientras se sentaba en la mesa, esperando que el médico le dijese algo, sintiendo el olor a aquel bizcocho, que tenía un suave olor a canela, pensó.

— Jim no me puede dejar descansar ni por unos minutos — Gruñó con cierto fastidio el médico, pero al ver como el vulcano veía aquel bizcocho que había hecho le cortó un pedazo y se lo entregó como si nada. — Anda, come un pedazo de una vez en vez de estar mirarlo, tiene sabor a canela.

Le dijo como si nada, mientras le ofrecía el pedazo al vulcano, que alzando su ceja lo tomó.

— En realidad el capitán me pidió que le dijera cuando ya fuese a pasar su descanso, siendo que casi ya es tiempo — Le contestó mientras comía un poco de aquello que había preparado el doctor, siendo el gusto a canela, sin notar el gusto al chocolate blanco con que aquel bizcocho estaba hecho.

— Maldita sea, ¿ya es tiempo? — Gruñó levantándose para lavar las cosas que había ensuciado mientras cocinaba, pero se sorprendió al sentir el silencio del vulcano. Por lo general le hubiera dicho algo sobre que sí, o le hubiera contestado con lo obvio, pero en aquel momento no lo escuchó ni nada.

Cuando se iba a girar para ver qué rayos le había ocurrido a Spock, dio un brinco al sentir como el vulcano estaba detrás de él, con las mejillas enverdecidas suavemente mientras lo miraba.

— Maldita sea, Spock, maldito elfo, me asustaste, ¿qué te ocurre? — Le gruñó observándolo, siendo que se sorprendió cuando el vulcano lo tomó como si nada de las mejillas y lo besó profundamente, aunque claro, también le sorprendió que las manos del vulcano se colaran de bajo de ropa.

Realmente le sorprendió todo lo que siguió después de aquello, ver al siempre estoico vulcano, que siempre parecía tener un palo en el culo que lo mantenía recto y lo hacía ser serio, tenerlo de aquella manera en la cocina del Enterprise.

Aquel día Bones aprendió que el chocolate parecía ser alcohol para el cuerpo de los vulcanos, siendo que un Spock ebrio había terminado retrasándolo para aquella misión que tenía con Jim, aunque después de eso, termino retrasándose para muchas misiones más, junto con el vulcano.


End file.
